Loud like love
by Vertraymer
Summary: Il y avait ces jours. Ces jours où tout allait bien. Et les autres. Où les cris, les larmes, les dégâts étaient juste trop nombreux pour être comptés. Mais ça ressemblait à l'amour, oui - c'était aussi violent, puissant, bruyant. Ça ressemblait à l'amour. Et peut-être même que ça en avait été.
1. The Scientist

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : T**een pour l'instant, mais va _plus que certainement_ se changer en M.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Parce que c'est toujours quand je ne devrais pas que je me retrouve assaillie par l'Inspiration, go figure ! Mais peut-être que c'est tout simplement qu'assez de temps a passé et que je suis fin prête, aussi..

Et comme je ne sais pas dans quoi je me lance, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

On se retrouve en bas, enjoy ! ^_-

* * *

><p><strong><span>Loud like love<span>**

**Chapitre I  
><strong>

_- The Scientist -_

* * *

><p>Elle arriva devant la porte et hésita une vingtaine de secondes avant de sonner.<p>

Pour ce que ça valait, elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait.

Elle avait même promis, lui rappela sa petite voix d'un ton sévère.

Mais tous savaient désormais qu'il ne fallait plus faire attention à ses propos. Ses paroles qui dépassaient ses pensées. Ses promesses qui n'en étaient plus vraiment..

Se mordant les lèvres, elle baissa les yeux. Elle, si parfaitement rigoureuse et fiable auparavant, ordonnée et posée, scientifique à souhait.

Il y avait ces jours. Ces jours où tout allait bien.

Et les autres. Où les cris, les larmes, les dégâts étaient juste trop nombreux pour être comptés.

Peut-être en avait-il assez, lui également ?

Elle ferait peut-être mieux de partir, de s'enfuir tant qu'il était encore temps. Son estime avait pris suffisamment d'abus dernièrement, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter beaucoup plus.

Tournant les talons, elle recula jusqu'au bitume, prête à disparaitre, quand la lumière du porche s'alluma.

* * *

><p><em>Il approcha une main tremblante vers sa joue.<em>

_Comme pour l'effleurer._

_Elle ne bougea pas, comme tétanisée._

_Ses doigts caressèrent sa mâchoire, son pouce s'enhardissant jusqu'à tracer ses lèvres.  
><em>

__« _Tu es belle _ »_, murmura-t-il._

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit la porte, l'expression indéchiffrable. L'air étonné qu'elle soit venue comme convenu, et presque soulagé de la voir.<p>

Elle ignora la pointe de culpabilité qui grandissait en elle. Elle n'était pas venu pour ça. Plus tard, plus tard elle se morigènerait.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées, elle gravit les marches menant au perron, face à lui.

« Salut.

- Salut.

- Je t'en prie, entre. »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, dans cette maison qu'elle connaissait pourtant. Où elle n'avait pas besoin d'être invitée.

Elle le savait pourtant, non ?

Il sentait ses entrailles se serrer.

Elle qui avait été ici chez elle, comment se faisait-il qu'elle était désormais devenue une étrangère ?

* * *

><p><em>Il avança sa main vers sa joue. <em>

_Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il effleurait sa peau du bout des doigts._

___«__ Tu es belle... _ _ »__  
><em>

_Elle se sentit sourire._

_Elle laissa sa joue reposer contre sa paume, soupirant de bien-être, avant d'apposer sa propre main contre la sienne._

___«__ Pas autant que toi._ _ »___

_Il releva son regard pénétrant vers elle, la baignant de douceur._

___«__ Ne dis pas de bêtises _ _ »__, murmura-t-il tendrement, avant de l'embrasser._

* * *

><p>« Assieds-toi.<p>

- Merci. »

Elle ne le regardait pas ; il la regardait bien assez pour deux, même si c'était sans vraiment la voir.

Le silence grandissait, s'épaississait - un silence de ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. Pas eux, non. Parce qu'après tout, l'amitié n'était-elle pas à toute épreuve ? Leur amitié, surtout ?

Le bruit de la bouilloire le fit sursauter, le sortant brusquement de sa rêverie. Il se releva, mal à l'aise :

« Je vais chercher le thé.

- Bien, je prends les tasses, dit-elle en s'apprêtant à se lever.

- Oh non, laisse. Je m'en charge », s'exclama-t-il, l'arrêtant d'un geste sur son bras.

Elle frémit, le regardant avec surprise avant de détourner les yeux.

Retenant un juron, il retira sa main aussi vite qu'il l'avait posée sur son bras.

« Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas... »

Secouant la tête, elle se rassit et eut une ombre de sourire, faux et cynique à souhait.

Un de ces sourires qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui serra le cœur : il ne l'avait jamais vue en avoir de tel.

« Non, ça va. »

* * *

><p><em>Comme d'habitude, il avança sa main vers sa joue.<em>

_Elle eut un sursaut et recula le plus loin possible._

___«__ Tu... Hermione ? _ _ »__  
><em>

_Aussi étonnée que lui, elle s'appuya contre le mur opposé où elle avait fini et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle tremblait._

_Inspirant lentement, elle tâcha de se calmer, une main sur le cœur._

_L'air hagard, elle leva un regard apeuré vers lui et comprit._

_Que même si son pauvre cœur battait la chamade avec autant d'intensité que d'habitude - ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pas depuis la veille. _

* * *

><p>Il posa les deux tasses ainsi que l'assiette de biscuits face à eux :<p>

« Si tu veux plus de sucre...

- Ça ira, merci. »

Elle avala quelques gorgées du liquide, se sentant immédiatement apaisée par le breuvage.

« C'est bon ? Tu sais, quand Ginny n'est pas là... »

Elle eut un petit rire, ignorant le pincement au cœur qui l'élançait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton thé est parfait. »

Souriant en retour, il attrapa sa tasse à son tour, inspira comme pour prendre un peu de courage, souffla doucement et la reposa sans boire.

Impatient. Juste comme Harry l'avait toujours été. Ça la rassurait. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas...

« Bon, tu veux me raconter..? »

... Mais d'autres, si.

« Laisse tomber, Harry », s'entendit-elle répondre, sa langue claquant plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Car même s'il voulait bien faire, même s'il espérait aider, il en faisait trop. Elle n'était pas une pauvre chose qui allait se briser en deux.

Humectant ses lèvres, elle planta néanmoins son regard éteint dans le sien, et tenta tout de même de le rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

* * *

><p>Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner - ni même ce que je veux en faire ; j'aurais p't-être dû faire un OS, mais tant pis. We shall see ! ;)<p>

Sur ce, je file faire mes devoirs et dormir quelques heures avant mon retour en terre francophone, youhou !

Et dès que je finis mes devoirs et lectures et tout, je m'occupe des autres fics, oui !

Bonne rentrée aux chanceux[euses] et des biz'ouux ! ;)


	2. A twist in my story

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating : T**een pour l'instant, mais va_ certainement_ se changer en M.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Bientôt le printemps, youhou ! Il apparaîtrait aussi que j'ai oublié les chansons que je comptais utiliser pour cette fic. Pas grave, j'en utiliserai d'autres. ;) Je ne m'appesantirai pas sur mes retard variés, alors bonne lecture !

Biz'ouux.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Loud like love<span>**

**Chapitre II  
><strong>

_- A twist in my story -_

* * *

><p>La porte claqua.<p>

L'entrevue avec Harry s'était finalement mieux déroulée que prévu. Il n'avait pas trop insisté pour avoir des réponses. Et même que lui aurait-elle raconté ? Aurait-elle menti ? Ou bien, l'aurait-elle pardonné ?

Soupirant, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit et se laissa y tomber. Elle aurait aimé que toutes leurs conversations ne tournent plus autour de ce seul et même sujet.

Parfois, elle se demandait quand elle était devenue une telle drama-queen.

Une fille qui pleurnichait plus sur son propre sort que sur celui du monde.

Elle, qui avait toujours été la première à se battre pour les droits de tous, des elfes de maison aux centaures, qui cumulaient les projets de loi et tout ce qui était imaginable pour que l'on respecte tous les êtres vivants...

Elle, la féministe et la raison incarnée. Quand avait-elle dévié ?

* * *

><p>« <em>Tu vas bien finir par devoir en parler, Hermione.<em>

_- Même si je ne veux pas ?_

_- Oui. __»_

_Elle détourna le regard face à ses yeux verts, trop vert._

« _Je vais bien, tu sais. __»_

* * *

><p>Elle enfouit son visage sous l'oreiller, grognant en entendant son estomac protester face à sa position affalée.<p>

Dîner ? Quel concept abstrait...

Elle allait paresser ici jusqu'à demain. Voire jusqu'au jour où elle devrait se réveiller.

Affronter le regard désolé de ceux qui savaient. De ceux qui avaient vu les pots cassés, qui avaient pu être témoins, de leurs cris, de leurs disputes, de leurs retrouvailles.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, enserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux.

Peut-être finirait-elle par l'oublier. Oui, elle finirait bien...

Elle inspira à fond et se morigéna aussitôt.

... Ou peut-être pas.

Et certainement pas dans ce lit qui sentait encore comme lui, près de cet oreiller qui avait encore la forme de sa tête, et de cette couette qu'il tirait toujours un peu trop...

Elle serra les dents et se retourna face au mur. Qu'il avait été malin, à venir chez elle plutôt que l'inverse.

Car c'était ici, chez elle, que son souvenir empestait.

* * *

><p>Elle finissait sa tasse de thé sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ginny.<p>

« Tu devrais vraiment manger plus.

- Je t'assure que ça va, Ginny.

- Tu es maigre à faire pâlir un fantôme, Hermione ! »

Celle-ci roula des yeux.

« Je sais ce que tu as dit à Harry, que ce n'est pas de sa faute… Mais sans doute as-tu besoin d'entendre… Tu sais que ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus, hein ? »

Son cœur se serrant douloureusement, elle se força à ne pas baisser les yeux, à fixer un point imaginaire au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie. Puis dans un souffle, elle dit :

« Oui, je sais, Ginny. »

* * *

><p><em>« Tiens, Hermione ! »<em>

_Penchant la tête de derrière sa pile de dossiers, elle sourit à son ami :_

_« Coucou Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Je voulais t'appeler l'autre jour mais j'étais débordée… Du coup, ça te dirait qu'on déjeu… »_

_Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'individu accompagnant son ami. Interdite le temps d'un silence gêné, elle se ressaisit néanmoins, lui adressant un vague signe de tête :_

_« Bonjour, tu travailles avec Harry sur le nouveau projet ? »_

_Le sourire qu'il lui adressa en réponse sembla sincère, plein de promesses._

_« Oui. »_

_Mais c'est l'air soulagé d'Harry qui l'incita à y répondre._

_« Génial, et vous me racontez tout ça quand on déjeune ensemble ce midi ? __»_

* * *

><p>Il y avait ces jours. Ces jours où tout allait bien.<p>

Et les autres.

Où les cris, les larmes, les dégâts étaient juste trop nombreux pour être comptés. Tout comme ces jours le devenaient, peu à peu.

Des dommages collatéraux ?

Oh, mais lesquels ? Ces amis qu'on se mettait à dos et qui refusaient de nous revoir, nos familles respectives qu'on détruisait, ou juste notre amour, qu'on usait jusqu'à la corde...?

Mais ça ressemblait à l'amour, oui - c'était aussi violent, puissant, bruyant. Ça ressemblait à l'amour. Et peut-être que ça en avait été.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu, je vous dis à bientôt ! ;)<p> 


End file.
